


逢场作戏06

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏06

“嗯。”

 

嗯是姑且嗯了一声，但是下一秒的动作不是等着接过汤碗，而是从身后抱住了堂本刚，下巴搭在堂本刚的肩膀上，手臂紧紧地扣着他的腰。

 

堂本刚有些摸不准堂本光一的心思，下午通电话的时候听声音心情是挺不错的，这也就过去了几个小时，脸黑得仿佛自己欠他几千万一样，就算是工作不顺心也不用给自己脸色看吧。

 

“再跟谁打电话？”

 

堂本光一一边问，一边手掌已经伸进了堂本刚的T恤下摆，在最近明显有了肌肉曲线的小腹上慢慢的婆娑着，向上摸索着，指尖已经碰触到堂本刚的乳头，显得对于这个问题漫不经心。

 

堂本刚的敏感点被人家捏在指尖上，微微弓起背对于这样突然的刺激有些承受不来，但堂本光一摁在他腰上的手臂完全不给他躲开的机会。

 

“是....工作上的朋友，之后会有合作所以打来电话聊聊天。”

 

堂本刚的大部分注意力都被堂本光一在他身上不断揉捏的手分走了，原本青涩的身体在渐渐适应堂本光一，因此这样的撩拨就已经足够让他开始陷入到情欲中。仅剩的一点点理智却还足够他要保持自己跟堂本光一床笫以外的距离，更何况青山编剧是他憧憬的人，他也不愿意和堂本光一分享这样的心情。

 

不过好在堂本光一并不在乎他的答案，伸手关掉炉子上的火之后，横抱起堂本刚，不算太客气的丢在了卧室的床上。

 

对方欺身上来的时候，堂本刚总算是对于眼前的处境有了点自知之明——堂本光一明显心情不佳，而且很有可能打算以一场情事来纾解自己的坏心情。心里不免得泛起来一点委屈，虽然他清楚两个人之间是签订了合同的关系，说句不好听的，在任何外人看来，他这都是被包养了。金丝雀在金主爸爸面前是该乖巧懂事予取予求，如果他要上床，自己就应该乖乖的敞开大腿给他上。

 

但也许是因为这几次的接触堂本光一都还算温柔，昨晚两个人又仅仅是相拥而眠，堂本刚对着堂本光一就多了一些亲厚的心思。虽然两个没可能真的两情相悦，但是能够平等的相处，做多了身体接触的朋友也很不错。也是因为这样的想法，他今天才会主动地煮汤给要加班工作的堂本光一。

 

然而对方以实际行动表示了拒绝，自己煮的汤人家根本连看都不看一眼，自己的每一句问话都没有得到回应，甚至连多一句的话堂本光一都没打算跟自己说，开门见山的就把他推搡到了床上。

 

行吧，人家是三田会社高高在上的社长，哪里稀罕自己的一点心意。

 

堂本刚收起了自己原本露出来的那一点柔软。

 

既然人家只是想上床，那就只上床好了。

 

堂本刚抬起手臂圈住了堂本光一的脖子，扬起下巴侧过脸方便堂本光一亲吻他的侧颈。堂本光一比起前两次要粗暴的多，与其说是亲吻，几乎是在撕咬他脆弱的侧颈，隐约的痛感不断地刺激着堂本刚。

 

“光一先生.....”

 

求饶的声音只停留在叫了对方的名字，堂本光一拉开床头的抽屉，从里面摸索出一个口枷来，不容拒绝的塞进堂本刚的嘴里，利落的在他的后脑勺扣上搭扣。侧过头咬住了堂本刚被口枷强行撑开的嘴唇，舌尖轻巧的在上面舔舐了几下。

 

堂本刚的性经验仅限于跟堂本光一上了两次床，在现在这样的情况下加入玩具显然让他感觉到不适，扭着头试图像堂本光一传达自己的不满的时候，就被身上的人翻转过来趴在了床上。

 

这个姿势，身体和力量都占上风的堂本光一可以轻易地压得堂本刚毫无反抗的余地。

 

湿热的吻在他的后颈和背部游走，全然没有之前的温柔，像是处在风暴中心的堂本刚怕得要命，脊椎窜上来的快感却又让他莫名的期待堂本光一接下来的动作。

 

T恤和长裤轻易地被人扒下来丢在了床下，内裤随便扯了下来推在脚踝，堂本刚的手拽着枕头，难以承受这样激烈的情爱前戏。

 

冰凉的指尖在他光裸的后背上徘徊，像是有细微的电流刺激着他，堂本刚呜咽着，口水顺着口枷流在枕头上。堂本光一直接把润滑液的瓶口对着他的后穴，冰凉的液体大量的被挤出来，刺激的他浑身一抖，下意识的想要向上爬着躲开。

 

啪。

 

清脆的巴掌声落在堂本刚翘起的臀肉上，洁白的皮肤上立刻浮现出红色的痕迹来。堂本刚下意识的呜咽了一声，试图通过装可怜来让堂本光一动作温柔一点，但是他现在被堵着嘴，什么也说不出口，而他的呜咽完全被堂本光一无视了。

 

抵在沾满了润滑液的后穴上的不是手指，而是一根按摩棒，比起堂本光一的尺寸要小了不少，抵在后穴上向内探进去一些，润滑液的存在让进入变得并不困难。堂本刚偷偷地舒了口气，放下心来还没有两秒钟，堂本光一就打开了按摩棒的开关。

 

“呜.....呜呜....”

 

呻吟声被口枷挡住，只能发出呜咽来，堂本刚扭动着身体无力承受这样猛烈的快感刺激，堂本光一却一边压着他的后腰，一边拿着按摩棒不断地抽送着，打算用这样的方式打开他的身体。堂本刚的腰被按住，下半身都没办法动，只能死死的拽着枕头生生承受着这样的刺激。

 

不断地在床上扭动着身体加重了性器得到的刺激，堂本刚无意识的抬起腰部想要得到堂本光一更多的抚慰，没多长时间就颤颤巍巍的射了出来，眼泪不受控制的流下来打湿枕头，白皙光裸的身体蜷缩起来微微颤抖着，看起来可怜的像是被人丢弃的小动物。

 

塞进了后穴里的按摩棒被猛的一下拔出来让堂本刚拔高了声音呜咽了一声，泪眼模糊的看向堂本光一。而光一西装革履，不过是西装的下摆沾染了一点堂本刚的体液，显得整个人禁欲又色气。

 

“跟工作上的同事聊一起去旅行？”

 

“编剧先生？”

 

“看来能这么轻易就答应我的合同，是因为习惯了啊。”

 

堂本光一甚至没脱掉衣服，仅仅是解开皮带释放了自己昂扬的性器，把堂本刚转过来平躺在床上，高高抬起他的双腿一鼓作气的冲进去。

 

“呜.....”

 

比按摩棒要粗粝的多的性器的猛然闯入让本来就在高潮余韵中的堂本刚整个身体紧绷起来，他呜咽着想要躲，堂本光一却抬着他的腿激烈的冲刺着，不给他一点逃开的余地。

 

口枷在这样激烈的动作里被蹭开了搭扣。

 

“光一....光一先生，啊...啊...慢点.....”

 

堂本刚屈服给了情欲，双腿勾在堂本光一精瘦的腰上，彻底沉醉进这一场情爱里。

 

堂本光一像一个不懂得满足的野兽，摁着他的腰不断地索取着，堂本刚的呻吟声都变了调，嘶哑着嗓子求他慢一点，堂本光一却视若罔闻，只一个劲的发泄着自己的欲望。

 

等到堂本光一在他身体里射了第二次的时候，堂本刚已经感觉他的后穴都已经失去知觉了，更别提腰已经没力气到了什么地步，他想泡个澡，然后安安稳稳的睡一觉。

 

想想刚刚情事里堂本光一说的话，堂本刚瘫在床上感觉堂本光一射了之后还没有软下去的性器还停留在他的后穴里，于是他果断的选择服软，霸道总裁有点洁癖和占有欲是可以理解的嘛。

 

人在屋檐下，低头就低头。

 

“你是因为我跟同事打电话所以不高兴了吗？”

 

“那只是聊到了就随口说的话，并不是什么约定。”

 

堂本刚的大腿还扣在堂本光一的腰上，手臂抱着光一，手指在他的后背上轻轻的画着圈。

 

“我是不是第一次，难道不是光一先生最清楚吗？”

 

堂本光一的确在生气，他今天一天都在想着堂本刚，都快要影响到他正常工作了，所以他早早地结束了工作在家里等他，听到堂本刚的脚步声的时候开开心心的准备迎接他，却听到了他打电话的声音。

 

语气里的亲昵和开心简直要具象化出来。

 

那是他的刚，那样的表情那样的语气，应该对着他才对。

 

是做的过火了，但是仿佛只有这样的性爱才能让他确认这个人是自己的，是自己的所有物。

 

但是看到刚这样可怜兮兮的看着自己，说着这样的话，又立刻忍不住心软起来。

 

“抱歉，很想你所以做的过火了，我抱你去洗澡。”

 

轻轻的吻了吻刚的鼻尖，堂本光一满足的把怀里人抱起来走进浴室里泡澡。

 

虽然有点意外像堂本光一这样的人也会说抱歉，但是躺在他怀里美滋滋的泡着热水澡的堂本刚一边打着哈欠一边想，果然是有钱人的占有欲和洁癖呀，连打个电话都要发这么大的火。

 

 

看来在如何扮演一个乖巧的金丝雀这件事情上，他还需要继续磨练自己的演技呀。


End file.
